Expression
Expression is a form of extremely dark and powerful sorcery that draws on malicious powers that are so evil it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The history of expression remains unknown. However, according to a witch named Nandi, Expression '''is worse than black magic. She explains that that many witches don't even call it magic. According to Silas, when twelve human's are murdered, the earth is marked with power. When a witch taps into the magical energy that is left behind, it allows them to use it for '''Expression. Expression is first mentioned in ''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'', when a witch named Nandi explained to Damon and Stefan Salvatore how her mother, Valerie LaMarche, tricked Damon Salvatore into killing 12 people in exchange for breaking his sire bond to Charlotte. During the fourth season, Atticus Shane had been teaching Bonnie Bennett how to perform Expression magic, but did not disclose to her the source of new powers she was using. Shane explained that expression is neither bad nor good, but instead a neutral source of power that is not monitored by nature, and thus can be used however a witch sees fit. Whether this stands true or not remains unknown, but Shane's reluctance to tell Bonnie the source of her new powers suggests that it is not a good form of magic. According to Professor Shane, Expression isn't monitored by the spirits of nature and therefore its power is potentially limitless. According to Sheila Bennett, Expression is a manifestation of a witches will and they can do anything. Users Qetsiyah.png|Qetsiyah (click on picture to page)|link=Qetsiyah Val.jpg|Valerie LaMarche (Click on picture for page) |link=Valerie LaMarche Caitlin.PNG|Caitlin Shane (Click on picture for page)|link=Caitlin Shane Bonnie-expression.png|Bonnie Bennett (Click on picture for page)|link=Bonnie Bennett Victims *It is a popular speculation that in the 1st century BCE the witch Qetsiyah used expression most likely sacrificing 36 people (3 groups of 12 making an expression triangle) to create The Other Side. Though this is unlikely as much as the "12 Demons" necessary were not in existence less she used another race of supernaturals unmentioned. *In 1942, 12 humans were killed by Damon Salvatore and their souls were used by Valerie LaMarche. *12 Town Council members (including Pastor Young) were blown up by Pastor Young for the same purpose of magic. *12 Hybrids were also killed (by Niklaus), for the same purpose of magic. *April Young was injured when Bonnie used a protection spell to save Shane from dying; however, Bonnie did not know that April would be hurt by doing that spell, and April was later healed using Stefan's blood. *12 Witches were also killed (by Caroline Forbes), to save Bonnie's life. 4x01members.png|First massacre caused by Pastor Young Twelve_Hybrids.png|Second massacre caused by Niklaus Mikaelson 12 Witches.png|Third massacre caused by Caroline Forbes Spells According to Shane, spells performed by Expression do not require written or verbal spells, as they are already existing powers that need to be tapped into and merely requires the will and desire of the witch. * Silas Tomb Raising Spell -''' This spell was used by Bonnie Bennett to open the tomb to the world's first immortal, Silas. It requires a powerful witch to draw in the power of the Hunter's Mark and focus. Required a Bennett witch who used Expression, a fully bloomed hunter, and for it to be performed atop a perfectly symmetrical circle close to the entrance. Incantation not needed. ---- *Expression Triangle - An Expression Triangle is formed when there are three sacrifices of 12 humans and 24 supernatural creatures. The immeasurable power afforded from these sacrifices can be used to perform godlike spells. The expression triangle formed by the massacres of 12 humans, 12 demons, and 12 witches in 3 different locations which form a perfect geometrical triangle. ---- *'''Imprisonment Spell - Bonnie used her Expression to contain Klaus to the living room of the Gilbert House with the force of the Full Moon binding it. The spell would last three days unless Bonnie somehow lost control of the spell. ---- *'Protection Spell' - This spell was used by Bonnie to keep Shane alive when kidnapped by Kol. However it had to be bound to another living being and anything inflicted upon Shane was mirrored onto April (the human target). ---- *'Accelerated Healing - '''This spell was used by Bonnie after she was attacked by Elena.' She was able to heal almost instantly, even faster than a Vampire's, though it has only been seen after being Bonnie has become taken over by expression. ---- *'''Advanced Pain Infliction - Expression pain infliction seems to constrict the blood vessels instead of bursting them. It allows the user to inflict immense pain enough to effectively disable two Originals and the latter being a hybrid. Feats like those previously required the power of 100 witches to perform. ---- *'Advanced Locator Spell' - This spell was used by Bonnie Bennett to locate Silas. The spell doesn't require any of the other person's possessions to be used in locating them. ---- *'Advanced Linking Spell' - This spell was used by Bonnie to bind Katherine to her. Wherever Bonnie goes Katherine would magically get dragged along. Their life forces are also bound meaning that the injuries or even death of one will be transfered to the other. ---- *'Partial Veil Opening Spell' - In order to drop the veil Bonnie needed to charge all three points of The Expression Triangle and channel the mystical energy from Silas' tombstone. Once that happens, the veil can be dropped but only inside the expression triangle. Allowing the spirits to crossover in corporeal from within the Triangle to walk amongst the living. ---- *'Petrification Spell - '''This spell was used by Bonnie to petrify Silas. By focusing her mind and magic on Silas, Bonnie was able to clot his blood and turn his bones, muscles, and joints to stone. This left him in a statue like state. ---- *'Combined Resurrection Spell '- Bonnie united three forms of magic: Spirit, Dark, and Expression in an attempt to revive Jeremy Gilbert from the dead. The spell failed because it went against the will of Nature and Sheila Bennett warned her that no magic on Earth could challenge it. Incantation - 'Phesmatos ravenus on animum. Phesmatos ravenus on animum. Phesmatos ravenus on animum. Phesmatos ravenus on animum! Note: This is the only spell that uses Expression magic that required a written/verbal spell. That is because it is mixed with two other forms that require it, making it a necessity to use the magic in union and perform the spell. Weaknesses Although initially believed to be limitless, the use of Expression can have many reprecussions. Expression can take a life of its own and kill the user, if they are not careful according to Silas. Bonnie was unable to overtake the coven of 12 witches and '''multiple spirits when they were attempting to cleanse her of Expression. Her failure could be attributed to the fact she was not able to properly control her power and was a novice. Bonnie attempted to use expression, spirit magic, and dark magic to subvert the will of Nature to bring Jeremy back to life. Sheila Bennett warned her that no magic on this earth can challenge the will of Nature. Bonnie dies from her attempt to go against the will of Nature. Trivia *This power is said to be so dark that it does not exist on the physical plane, and presumably the spiritual plane as well. If this holds true, than whatever the plane is, it is not tied to the physical world like The Other Side is. *The Sacrifice of 36 people is known as an Expression Triangle which is used to be able to lift the veil between Earth and The Other Side which allows every deceased supernatural being to come back. *This is the only form of magic seemingly dependent on geometry and math, implying a sense of control necessary for it. (Use of Geometrically perfect circles and Triangles) *The number twelve is related to - **With the constellation Ophiuchus related to Silas, appears a snake biting its tail. **The number 12 is very important in many religions, mainly Judaism, Christianity and also found in some older religions and belief systems. *In the episode Because the Night, Bonnie is convinced by Silas to use Expression to kill the twelve witches sent by her mother for the final Expression Triangle needed to destroy the Other Side, even though Atticus once claimed Expression was unlimited, Bonnie failed to defeat the twelve witches and the unidentified amount of spirits helping them. As a result, Caroline kills them instead completing the Expression Triangle. *This is the most powerful form of magic introduced in the series so far. *In the episode Pictures of You, Expression goes to a whole new level of intensity when Bonnie Bennett uses it to heal her self after Elena Gilbert tries to kill her, Bonnie begins killing Elena and healing herself at the same time without difficulty. Bonnie later tracks Silas without the use of any objects belonging to him. *Bonnie Bennet was the only user of Expression that was still alive. She died in The Walking Dead. *Both Bonnie and Caitlin died because they used Expression to resurrect a person. Video The Vampire Diaries Thr witch expression spoilers.|Expression and the Sired Bond Bonnie Bennett 4x12 Scenes Part 2.|Expression vs Original Vampire The Vampire Diaries 4x12 bonnie traps klaus|Expression vs Original Hybrid Bonnie Bennett 4x12 Scenes Part 5.|Expression vs Vampire Bonnie Bennett SilasDamon 4x22 Scenes Part 9 11|Expression vs Silas See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers